Errands from Heaven
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: Castiel grabs Dean and blindfolds him, ties him up and has some fun with him. Rated M for adult content. Dean/Castiel


Summary: written for darkgirl3, who gave me the prompt - Castiel grabs Dean and blindfolds him, ties him up and has some fun with him.

All characters belong to Mr Eric Kripke. I make no money from this - this is purely for entertainment purposes.

Errands from Heaven.

Castiel waited in the shadows, waiting for Dean to arrive at the Winchester's current motel, feeling his lust raging through his veins, lust that was all for Dean and Dean alone. The angel had been waiting for an hour now, and his patience, although wearing thin, was finally rewarded when he saw the familiar headlights of the Impala pull into the parking lot. He watched as both Dean and Sam got out of the car, before the angel planted the idea in Sam's head that he wanted to get some cheeseburgers from the diner across the road.

Dean nodded absent-mindedly at Sam as he fished the motel room keys from his back pocket, before his brother left him, jogging across the busy road to the crowded diner. Castiel smiled to himself; Sam was in for a long wait, giving the angel enough time to put his plan into action.

He made his move when Dean had unlocked the motel room door, already pushing it halfway open, before Castiel grabbed him from behind, trapping Dean's arms to his side with one strong arm, his free hand clamped tightly over the hunter's mouth, cutting off Dean's cry of surprise. Castiel pushed Dean further into the room, closing the door behind him with his foot, locking the door firmly with one angelic thought.

At first Dean tried to struggle, thinking that his unseen assailant was a thief, a murderer, even a rapist, but soon calmed down once he recognised Castiel's distinctive scent close to his nose. He'd inhaled Castiel's scent enough times during the myriad nights they'd spent together in motel rooms, beneath the stars, in the back of the Impala to know it was him - that heady mixture of chocolate, fresh linen and angelic purity that marked Castiel out as him.

Dean moaned in sudden want, lust, need, desire, wanting to feel the angel's bare skin on his, to feel Castiel's soft lips against his, to feel his gentle kisses trailing their way down his body. He let his previously struggling body relax, before leaning back in to Castiel willingly, closing his eyes when he felt the angel's erection pressing hard up against his leg. Desire coursed through him, making his own cock hard, straining against the heavy fabric of his jeans.

His breathing burst out in sharp staccato exhalations through his nostrils, eyes still closed as Castiel walked Dean over to the nearby bed, to lay him down eagerly. The hunter's eyes flew open when he felt the handcuffs snap closed securely around his wrists, cold metal biting into sensitive skin, making him hiss with the surprise.

He turned his eyes to Castiel's, to find the angel staring down at him, lips parted, eyes turned dark with lust, breath coming in short gasps as he watched the hunter trying to pull free of his sudden bonds.

"What the hell, Cas? What's going on?" Dean asked, sounding more confused than angry right then.

"You said you wanted me to be more dominant, to take control more often. This is me taking control," the angel said, sounding a little proud of himself, despite the sudden uncertainty coloring his voice. "Is it too much?"

"Oh hell no, Cas! I like this side of you! You should have told me you liked it this way," Dean said, no longer struggling against his unfamiliar bonds, turning eyes to stare up at Castiel instead.

The hunter was smiling, and Castiel smiled back, eyes dropping demurely to the bedside cabinet. His eyes flicked up to meet Dean's once again, as he withdrew a bandana from his coat pocket, his face lighting up with an inner light, making him seem more beautiful than ever to Dean.

"Oh, God, Cas," Dean squeezed out, past suddenly ragged breaths, as Castiel tied the bandanna round the hunter's eyes, restricting his sight, closing it off to the world. "Please - "

The rest of his words were swallowed by Castiel leaning forward, pressing an urgent, hungry kiss to Dean's lips and Dean lost himself to the feel of Castiel against him, his warmth, the strength of the other man's kisses. His chest heaved, lust threatening to consume him, feeling Castiel's hands travel over his body, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them free of the hunter's legs. The warm, humid air hit Dean's skin, making him gasp, beads of sweat standing out across exposed flesh, as his boxers went the same way as his jeans, discarded somewhere unseen by the angel's questing fingers.

All went quiet for a time and Dean almost shouted for the angel, wondering where Castiel had gone, until he felt the familiar feel of Castiel's warm, wet mouth enclosing his cock. Dean's hips lifted from the bed, as he gasped out a litany of curses, sensations intensified by his sight being robbed from him by the bandana. He cried out Castiel's name every time he felt the angel's tongue swirl seductively around the head of his cock, every time Castiel's teeth gently nipped at sensitive skin, every movement Castiel made upon Dean's body seeming more intense now that sight was gone.

Dean didn't last long; he felt his climax drawing near, felt it pooling in his stomach, tightening his balls, making his breath hitch in his throat and he came, thrusting his hips helplessly into Castiel's mouth, shouting loudly for the angel in helpless desire.

He felt Castiel's comforting mouth withdraw from his cock and he whimpered, not wanting the angel to leave him not now, not like this. Castiel didn't say anything, but Dean still heard the sounds of clothes rustling, as though Castiel was undressing. His patience was rewarded by the feel of Castiel once again tracing kisses, gentle nips over Dean's hips, working upwards, pushing Dean's T-Shirt higher up his body.

"Cas - " Dean panted out, chest rising and falling, feeling Castiel's naked skin against his. "Cas, please. Let me see you. Let me touch you."

"No, Dean, not yet," Castiel said, between kisses. "Not 'til I'm finished."

"You kinky son of a bitch," Dean groaned out, turning his head slightly when Castiel reached his neck, giving the angel better access to the skin there.

"I thought you wanted this," Castiel said, sounding almost hurt.

"Cas, please, I do," Dean said, almost hating to beg but doing it anyway. "Cas, please - "

He broke off his own sentence, sighing in pleasure when he felt Castiel give an extra hard nip of Dean's neck, hard enough to leave a mark, but Dean didn't care. All he knew, all he could feel, all he wanted was Castiel. He cried out in undisguised pleasure when he felt the feathery softness of Castiel's wings tracing their way down Dean's body, caressing Dean's cock until it grew hard, and aching. Still, Castiel's wings traced across Dean's bare skin, raising goose bumps across Dean's skin and pulling moans from between Dean's lips, enfolding him in their gentle embrace and warmth, making Dean feel safe, wanted, comforted.

Dean murmured out his rising excitement when he felt Castiel move Dean's legs, angling them higher, resting his ankles against the angel's shoulders, to give Castiel better access. Dean felt Castiel shift slightly, heard the lube being squirted from the tube, and he encouraged Castiel onwards with words and moans.

He cried out, shifting his hips slightly, when Castiel pushed first one finger, then two inside him, thrusting the digits repeatedly inside him, making sure Dean was ready for the angel's cock. Castiel finally withdrew his fingers, finally satisfied Dean was loose enough, before thrusting his hard cock into Dean's entrance, moaning loudly at the feel of Dean wrapping warm around him. He started thrusting into Dean, slowly at first, before picking up the pace, breaths wheezing past clenched teeth as he thrust and withdrew from his hunter. His wings flapped once, twice, before settling down, moving with the rhythm of Castiel's body, and tracing every part of Dean's body they could reach.

Dean shouted out his pleasure, trying as best he could to rock back onto Castiel every time the angel withdrew, despite the restrictions of the handcuffs biting onto his wrists with every movement they both made. He could feel his climax building within him and he didn't fight it, just went with it as it claimed him for its own, sending him over the edge, screaming Castiel's name as he came over the angel's stomach in pulsing waves. He tightened around the angel's cock, sending Castiel into his own climax, releasing himself deep within the hunter with a cry of Dean's name, head thrown back, wings standing proudly from his body with the force of his orgasm. He thrust a few more times into Dean's waiting body riding out the last of his orgasm, before withdrawing his already softening cock, to lay beside his hunter, feeling totally spent.

They lay like that for a few moments, neither of them speaking to the other, breaths slowly cycling down into calmness.

"Cas," Dean finally said, quietly.

"Yes, Dean," Castiel replied, turning to face the hunter curiously.

"We should do this again sometime," Dean said, lips twitching upwards into a smile. "Only next time, you're wearing the cuffs."

Castiel chuckled at that, before he said - "I think that can be arranged."

Dean laughed himself at that, before he rattled the handcuffs against the metal bedposts behind him.

"Gonna let me free, Cas? I wanna touch you," he said, turning blindfolded eyes onto where he knew Castiel to be.

Castiel chuckled again, before he did as Dean had asked, freeing him from his bonds. Dean reached up and pushed the bandanna free from his eyes, looking up at the angel lying next to him, looking sweaty, sated, beautiful, _and perfect_ next to him.

A benevolent smile touched Castiel's lips before he said - "Sam will be back soon. I'd best go, or Sam will be suspicious."

Dean smiled at that, watching the angel as he stood, stretching like a cat, wings outspread to fill the room with their shadowy expanse, hypnotizing Dean with his grace, his perfect poise. Castiel caught Dean staring, and turned away with a smile.

"When will you be back?" Dean asked, still unable to take his eyes from Castiel as the angel dressed.

"This time tomorrow," Castiel replied. "I have some errands from Heaven to perform before then."

"Errands from Heaven," Dean repeated with a chuckle. "You sound like a rent boy."

Castiel didn't take any notice, just retrieved the bandanna from where it lay beside Dean.

"Get dressed, Dean. Sam's walking across the parking lot," he said, as he stared down into Dean's eyes.

Dean glanced over at the door, wondering once again just how Castiel knew these things, and of course, by the time that Dean had turned back, the angel had gone, ghosting away on wings of shadow into the night.

Dean had just enough time to get dressed, to straighten himself up, to guiltily hide the handcuffs Castiel no doubt had purposefully left behind, to unlock the door once again, before his brother arrived carrying the cheeseburgers and a pissed off expression on his face.

"The queues in that place are terrible," Sam groused as he slumped down on the bed that Dean and Castiel had just been. "The kids in there are horrible. I swear they're minions of Lilith."

"Did you gank any?" Dean asked, as he bit into the cheeseburger, a smile touching his eyes as he chewed.

"No, I was fresh out of Holy Water," Sam said, with a small smile back.

"Maybe next time," Dean said, with another huge bite of his cheeseburger in his mouth.

"Maybe," Sam agreed, before both fell silent once again, absorbed in the eating of their cheeseburgers...

fin


End file.
